clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Arctic White
Arctic White (also known as White) is a color on Club Penguin. Penguins who logged in between December 25, 2012 and January 2, 2013 (during the Holiday Party 2012) received the color Arctic White.Holiday party 2012 spoilers Hackers were found on the island with this color before it was officially released. Arctic White was first mentioned when the What's New Blog stated in April 20th, 2012 "an upcoming white color will be released."Confirmation, Second post Further information on the color Arctic White was not released until November 2012, when Polo Field revealed that all players will be able to get it before the end of 2012. A Spanish Newsletter later said that Arctic White was going to be available from December 25, 2012 to January 2, 2013. That was confirmed when Spike Hike said in December 2012 that it would be released during the Holiday Party 2012. It was available in the Daily Holiday Gift Calendar for another extra day because the Holiday Party 2012 was extended for another day. After Holiday Party 2012 ended, it was permanently available for all penguins in the Penguin Style catalog. History Color Values Trivia *Before Holiday Party 2012, penguins who got this using cheat engines were banned. *Those who hacked Arctic White before the patch will have it back in their inventory. *It is the first new color to be released without a Colour Vote. *Some penguins managed to get this before December 25th. *You cannot create an account and choose this color as a starting color, due to it being a bug. *When you pick the item up, there is a grammatical error. It reads,'' You have found a Arctic White. Would you like to pick it up?'' instead of, You have found Arctic White. Would you like to pick it up? *There was an error during the Holiday Party 2012. If you clicked to wear the Arctic White on your Player Card, it would say: "This item is currently unavailable." This is now fixed. *It was believed that only members could obtain this item on Dec 25th, but this was proven false, as this was the Daily Holiday Gift Calendar gift for non-members. Instead members obtained Frost Bite Palace. *There is a very light tint of Pink in it if you look closely. *The actual whiteness of the penguin while wearing this is not the same as the penguin's belly color. This is so it won't blend in with it, making it confusing for penguins to see themselves. *Not many penguins wear this color. It is more common on non-members Former Release Date Speculation *When Arctic White was first found in Club Penguin files before the Earth Day 2012, it was thought to come out then. This was proven false, however. *After the Earth Day, Billybob announced it HAS been confirmed, and would come in a few months. Unfortunately, this only tempted hackers to hack it more, because a few months would probably be a long time to wait, especially for greedy hackers. *There was a rumor that it would be the ultimate prize at The Fair 2012. This was also false. *Finally, it was confirmed it would come in December 2012, and it became a Holiday Gift. *After the Holiday Party 2012, it was released in the Penguin Style catalog. Gallery Sprites Arctic White from a Player Card.PNG|On a Player Card. Arctic White ingame.PNG| in-game. Custom made white penguin.png|When creating an account. Catalogs White Penguin in catalog.png|In the Penguin Style Catalog. penguinstylewhite.png|The Icon. Others Screenshot 1108.png|A sneak peek. JustCalledWhite.png|The Club Penguin blog post stating the name of the color White. Aunt Arctic thinking about Arctic White.png|Aunt Arctic thinking about Arctic White. Holiday2012LogOffScreen.png|The third log-off screen, which shows a penguin, covered in lights, with the Arctic White color. arctic white!.png|An Arctic White Penguin AW Frost.png|A Frost Bite with an Arctic White Penguin in front of a pile of Christmas presents. Buying_the_color.png|When purchasing the Color. SWF *Arctic White (icon) Sources and References Category:Colors Category:Penguin Style